


Is There a Home for the Homeless?

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas remembers when Dean found him on the streets where he'd been living and how their relationship changed that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There a Home for the Homeless?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not the worst smut writer out there but I'm close to the bottom I bet. I'd been working on a piece, off and on, as practice for the past month or so. This was a challenge to myself - romantic sex - which I thought would be a good place to start before moving on to the gritty stuff. Reviews/Feedback would be appreciated because I wont be able to improve unless you let me know what to work on. So thank you in advance for reading.

How can something seem like it was only yesterday and yet also so surreal that it may have been nothing more than a figment of a broken mind?

Castiel remembered the day completely. He could still smell the coffee stains on his hoodie from when someone had bumped into him. He remembered the sound the coins made as someone seeing him standing still in the river of moving people, empty coffee cup still in hand, mistook him for a homeless person and threw some change into the cup. He remembered thinking it was enough to buy another cup of coffee. He remembered acknowledging that maybe the kind individual hadn’t made a mistake. After all, he was without his Grace, he was without a Heaven and he was without Dean. Somewhere in that triangle was his home and he was painfully homeless, was he not? What did that leave him? Nothing. Nothing but a few coins in a paper cup.

Then there was Dean.  He’d heard his name whispered hesitantly behind him. It was soft and almost a question but it was enough to inject a state of paralysis into his all too human muscles. _I’m not ready_ he thought. He really wasn’t. In the two weeks since the angels fell, he’d spent every moment, not praying for forgiveness, but trying to figure out what he’d say to Dean so that Dean wouldn’t hate him. Two weeks of trying to get past the opening phrase of “I’m sorry Dean”. Those were words he’d already devalued. His body warred with itself, torn between running away from the man he was sure was behind him and running to him begging for the chance to come home. Then the choice was taken from him.

He remembered the strength in the hand that clasped his shoulder, gripping into his sinew to spin him around. There was a flash of freckles and green and then Cas was engulfed in flannel, old spice and the scent of Dean. Dean’s arms had tightened around him in welcome and Cas unable to stand the humanity of it, broke down, sobbing into Deans shoulder, soaking it with the type of tears that burn your eyes and turn them red. Dean had just stood there holding him and it was possible that perhaps Dean had shed a tear or two, himself.

Cas remembered the ride back to Dean’s hotel in the impala – another room in his home that was not a house. It had felt safe and warm and with Dean in the driver’s seat next to him, Cas felt for the first time since losing his Grace, that maybe…just maybe he could look forward to tomorrow. Back at the hotel, he showered, the hot water soothing him yet stinging his skin at the same time. He welcomed the burn. He’d been cold on the streets for longer than he’d liked.

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Castiel was too hungry to talk and Dean was too busy scanning Castiel with his eyes for signs of damage to be an effective conversationalist. It was burgers. They ate burgers right out of the bag and washed it down with cold beer. It was the first time since falling that he’d had enough to eat. It didn’t even bother him that Dean was looking at him with a saddened look on his face. They tidied up after dinner to prepare for bed, wanting to leave early in the morning so Dean could return to the bunker and Sam.

At the foot of the bed, Cas looked up at Dean and was trapped in the warm intensity of Dean’s eyes. For a while they stood there, and just stared at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Inundated with emotions that he could not express Castiel glanced away, but could still feel Dean’s eyes boring into him, digging deeper and deeper as if he was looking for a part of Cas, unnoticeable to the naked eye. Dean reached his hand out towards him, gently brushing Cas’s face with his fingertips. He leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against Cas’s and just like that Cas had found a new heaven. Cas wasn’t sure who was more surprised when he kissed Dean back.   
  
Cas felt like he was falling all over again and it was only when he felt the mattress press up beneath him that he realized that they both been falling onto the bed. Dean lifted his head and asked if he was ok and Cas could only respond by grabbing Dean’s shirt and pulling him down. Cas remembered hearing every breath he took as they lay there, tongues sliding past one another's lips, tasting and licking.  It took Cas a moment to realize that Dean had been uttering words against his mouth. He could not understand most of it, no doubt Dean did not mean for him to, but he caught phrases like “ _never fucking leave me again_ ” and “ _always my angel_ ”. It was however the barely audible “ _love you, you stupid sonnovabitch_ ” that did Cas in.

His heart fell apart and he fell in love with this human, again.  
  
Dean grabbed his shirt and dragged it above Cas peeling it off his body before pushing him back flat onto the bed.   
  
Climbing on top, he kissed Cas with raw passion, sliding his warm wet tongue into Cas’s mouth, as if he's searching for another way out. Cas followed his lead by doing the same. (He’d never really been with anyone before.) Dean started kissing a line from Cas’s lips, down his chin, along his neck and chest, moving steadily downward. He looked up at him with his large green eyes, stopping at Cas’s belly button. He says it decidedly this time.

“I love you Cas.”

Cas told him the same. “And I you Dean. It has always been you.”  
  
He lunged straight for Cas nipple, making circles around the tip while his hands worked on undoing Cas’s pants buckle. He shimmied down Cas, taking the pants and Cas’s boxers with him. Cas sat up and watched as Dean stood at the edge of the bed and began to remove his own clothes.   
  
Standing at attention, Dean’s cock commanded Cas’s. Looking up at Dean for permission Cas took it in his hand and began to play with it. He again looked up at him, wanting assurance that this was okay. Dean nodded wordlessly and Cas leaned forward and placed his lips at the tip. Cas may not have had sexual experience but in his centuries on Earth, he’d certainly been witness to the act a million times over. He kissed along the shaft and felt Dean tense up.  Cas could not explain what happened next but it was as if his body knew exactly what to do.

Starting with tip, Cas worked Dean’s length into his mouth. Encouraged by the sounds of Dean moaning from the pleasure, he pushed forward to the base of the cock, struggling at first but a spontaneous swallowing reflex helping him take the entire length in. He pulled his head back but Dean instinctively thrust it right back in, Cas’s mouth feeling like nothing he can compare it. He pulled out with a moan and pushing Cas back down on the bed, began to return the gift. He took all of Cas’s throbbing cock into his mouth without a struggle and Cas’s nervous system went wild, overloading on sensations, all of them pleasurable. Dean pulled off Cas with a soft pop and started working his way up Cas’s chest again, as if he was trying to kiss every inch of Cas’s body. When he reached that mouth, they lock lips and don't let go.   
  
Eventually he looked up at Cas once more with those eyes. Without words he asked Cas things he could never say out loud. Cas remembers the spark that flare deep within those eyes when he nodded slowly in response. Dean is gone from the bed for no more than a few seconds but it was long enough for Cas to feel the loss of him and then he’s back, with a small tube and he begins to prepare Cas.

Castiel did not like the cold sensation of the gel lubricant but it warmed up quickly and he enjoyed the feel of Dean’s fingers on him and in him. He'd looked up at the man between his legs, his knees high, but Dean was focused on the task at hand.

“Not gonna hurt you Cas,” he mumbled. “Just wanna love you”   
  
The feel of Dean inching his way into Cas is something Castiel will never forget. It hurt but Castiel welcomed the pain. He grimaced and it was enough for Dean to start pulling out but Cas locked his legs around Dean holding him in place. He shook his head.

“Please Dean...” the words sounded throaty and needy.

Dean groaned and slowly pushed back in. He withdrew gently almost all the way before sinking in again, this time to the hilt. Then on the third thrust in, Cas felt a ripple  of pleasure that had him arching off the bed, moaning Dean’s name. It was all Dean needed. He started pounding into Cas. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Dean maintained the angle that had wave after wave of pleasure breaking through Cas. Harder and harder he drove into Cas, leaning down to take Cas’s mouth in a punishing kiss. It was too much for Cas, feeling his cock pressed up against Dean’s belly. He exploded, crying out into Dean’s mouth as the world shattered around him save for Dean. 

Dean felt the first spurts of Cas’s climax and pulled out of Cas, resting his cock against his lovers, rubbing it against Cas’s as he too detonated into the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

They had stayed on the bed like that, in a naked embrace, their bodies stuck together with  sweat and semen and the desire to be as one.  Eventually Dean had led them to the cramped hotel shower where he’d washed them both gently, pressing little kisses all over Cas as he rinsed him. They’d slept in each other’s arms that night and Cas did not miss the heaven he used to know. He did not think about the angels who were trapped on earth and hunting him. He didn’t think about the mistakes of the past. In fact he didn’t think at all. He slept. Safely at home for the first time in his existence, he realized that it didn’t matter where he lay his head at night, it didn’t matter what he possessed or lost. As long as there was Dean, Cas was not homeless.

“You ready Cas?”  The voice broke him out of his reminiscing.

“Kevin found a spell to stave off the effects of the trials for a bit so we’re going to have to pick a few things up.” Dean’s face was set with purpose. “It’s no cure but it’ll give Sam some relief.”

Cas nodded and walked towards Dean who was standing in the doorway. As he passed by, Dean’s fingers slipped into his and gave them a squeeze. He paused and looked at Dean.  Dean pressed his lips against Cas’s quickly, lightly and fleetingly.  They had been sharing a room since they’d returned but Dean did not do public displays of affection so this surprised Cas. Kevin could have seen them.

“I’m glad I found you Cas. I’m glad you’re home”

As he followed Dean out, Cas echoed the sentiment silently. Definitely not a figment of a broken mind. He was glad to be home too.


End file.
